date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Spirits
Spirits (精霊, Seirei) are extraordinary beings from a different dimension. Through their own will or not it is unknown, but each time they come through to this world, they create a spacequake that is similar to a bomb explosion which destroys everything that it engulfs. Each individual Spirit is unique in personality, power, and their knowledge of the world. Power & Abilities Each individual Spirit have their own unique powers and abilities as well as the amount of “''Mana''” they hold within their bodies. However, all Spirits have the same ability of creating their own Astral Dress, as well having an Angel, plus the ability to fly. Angel The absolute shield that protects the Spirits. Its form, the shape and function all reflect upon the Spirits themselves. Angels can take many forms, from monsters to swords, all of which seem to display some special power. Astral Dress Astral Dress are the Spirits' armor or clothing created by their power. Spirits can change it to whatever shape, color, style, or appearance they want. Demon King The spirits in their primary armament while in their Inverse Form. They are described to be the opposites, or darker versions, of their angels. They also appear to have the same abilities as their Angels. Sephira Crystal The Sephira Crystal is a mysterious, round, orb-like gem, which, according to Ellen and Wescott, all spirits carry within themselves and is seemingly the source of their powers. When a human touches the gem, the gem is then absorbed into whoever touches it and transforms that person into a spirit. It is implied by Ellen that a Sephira Crystal can only be removed from the spirit that serves as its host through death. Known Spirits *Tohka Yatogami *Yoshino *Kurumi Tokisaki *Kotori Itsuka *Kaguya Yamai & Yuzuru Yamai *Miku Izayoi *Natsumi *Origami Tobiichi *First Spirit Game Only *Maria Arusu *Rinne Sonogami Trivia *So far, all of the Spirits in the series are female. *Three known Spirits, Kotori, Miku, and Origami, were originally human. **All of these humans were turned to spirits by Phantom. *Spirits have alternate forms called "Inverse" forms, these are their actual form from the bordering, alternate dimension in which they came from. *The rank of a spirit is not determined by their overall power, but rather their nature and the size of the spacequakes they cause. **An example would be Yoshino's rank is low due to her small spacequake and how she prefers to run instead of fight, while Kurumi has killed 10,000 through non-spacequake means and can willingly form a spacequake whenever she wishes. *All of the “Angels” used by the Spirits are named after Abrahamic Religious Angels. *All of the "Astral Dresses" used by Spirits are named after the divine names of God representing each respective Sephirah in the Kabbalah. *All known spirits have special colored irises, except for Kurumi, who's left eye looks like a clock instead. *Two known Game-Exclusive Spirits, Maria and Rinne don't have a number in their names. *Each of the spirits have a number in their name which is significant to their position in the Sephirot and their respective angel: **Origami is 1 **Kurumi is 3 **Yoshino is 4 **Kotori is 5 **Natsumi is 7 **Yamai is 8 **Miku is 9 **Tohka is 10 *Though Reine Murasame is not confirmed to be a spirit as of volume 10, the kanji of "0" (零) can be created with the first kanji of her name (令) plus the second kanji of her surname (雨). **This leads to a lot of fans speculating that Reine Murasame is Phantom. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Browse Category:Terminology Category:Transformation